epik_von_onosfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Sub:Gunslinger/Subklassen
Myth Breaker Myth Breakers specialize in hunting down and dealing with the most dangerous of beasts. They hunt down anything from ancient dragons to beholders with extreme precision and skill. Determined and well researched in a variety of lore, myth breakers are experts in hunting down that which makes the average person tremble in fear. Myth Breaker's Tactics When you choose this trail at 3rd level, you can choose from one of the following tactics that help you slay various monstrosities. * Crowd Control. Your quick trigger finger lends itself well to killing hordes of creatures. Once per turn, when you make a firearm attack roll against a creature, you can make an additional attack against a creature that's within 5 feet of the targeted creature and in range of your firearm. * Legendary Buster. The crack of your gunshot is a symbol of teamwork as you mark powerful targets for death. When you succeed a firearm attack roll against a creature, the next attack made against the offending creature deals an extra d8 damage on a hit. You can only use this ability on one creature per turn. * Leviathan Feller. Your skill with a gun can send even big monstrosities reeling. When you hit with a firearm attack roll against a creature, you can push them back 10 feet from you in the direction you hit them. This forced move can only be done once per turn. * Varmint Slayer. You have a knack for landing precision shots that help you hit small or dodgy pests. You get advantage with firearm attacks on creatures that have moved further than 15 feet or taken the dodge or disengage action before your turn. * Showstopper. Creatures with exotic movements are no match for your expertly placed shots. If you hit with a firearm attack roll on a creature, it must succeed a Strength saving throw or have its flying speed, swim speed, climbing speed, walking speed and burrowing speed reduced by half, or become 0 if it was 5 feet until the end of its next turn. You can only use this ability once per turn. Showstopper Save DC = 8 + your proficiency bonus + your Dexterity or Intelligence modifier. Monstrous Discipline When you reach 9th level, you can learn one of the following defensive tactics that add to your monster hunting skillset. * Critter Sense. Your dedication to tracking dangerous pests has allowed you to develop senses to help hunt them down. You gain 15 feet of blindsight and tremorsense, and creatures cannot get advantage on attack rolls or benefit from being hidden or invisible while within 15 feet of you, as long as you are not incapacitated. * Uncanny Dodge. You always keep your eyes about you, making surprise attacks from above and below difficult. When a creature damages you with an attack, you can use your reaction to halve that damage against you. * Into the Fray. Creatures that crowd upon you find it quite hard to attack you. When a hostile creature makes an attack roll against you while another hostile creature is within 5 feet of you or it, the creature makes the roll with disadvantage. * Mythical Guardian. When keeping track of legendary creatures, your hunter's senses heighten your defense. You can end one effect on yourself causing you to be charmed or poisoned. * Slayer's Discipline. You are stalwart in the face of any kind of danger. You get proficiency in a saving throw of your choice. Strength in Knowledge At 13th level, you have augmented your mind and strengthened your resolve against the horrors out in the great beyond. You have advantage on saving throws against being charmed, petrified, paralyzed or poisoned. Legendary Overwatch Once you reach 17th level, you are able to stop the most fearsome creatures right in their tracks with nothing but your bullets. If you make a successful overwatch attack against a creature, you can make it suffer the following effects: * If the creature is moving, it is stunned until the end of your next turn. * If the creature is making an attack roll, it automatically fails that attack roll and cannot make any more attacks until the end of your next turn. * If it is casting a spell or forcing a creature or creatures to make a saving throw, the spell or area of effect attack automatically fails, dealing no damage if it would normally do so. If the creature was casting a spell, the spell slot is wasted. Once you use this feature, you cannot use it again until you complete a short or long rest. Virtuoso Virtuosos don’t see guns as just a mere tool of destruction, they see them as an art form that they wish to master. Those who chose to train as virtuosos collect and train with as many guns as possible in to become more versatile and powerful shooters whose skill and showmanship is unrivaled. The Art of Lead Starting when you choose this trail at level 3, Virtuosos get a bevy of special skills enhanced by special dice called superiority dice. * Tricks. You learn three tricks of your choice, which are detailed under "tricks" below. Many tricks enhance an attack or assist allies/debilitate enemies in some way, shape or form. You can only use one trick per attack. You learn two additional tricks at 9th level, 13th level, and 17th level. Each time you learn a new trick, you can also replace one Trick you know with a different one. * Superiority Dice. You have four superiority dice, which are d8s, to spend on Tricks. When you use a superiority die, it's expended. You regain all your superiority dice when you finish a short or long rest. You get an additional superiority die at 9th level, and one more at 17th level. * Superiority Dice Improvements. Superiority dice turn into d10s at 9th level and d12s at 17th level. * Saving Throws. Some of your Tricks require your target to make a saving throw to resist the trick's effects. The save DC is calculated as follows: Trick Save DC = 8 + your proficiency bonus + your Dexterity or Charisma modifier. Head In The Game At 9th level, you are constantly on top of your game, and are always ready for action. You add your Charisma modifier to your initiative rolls. Additionally, you gain proficiency in Wisdom saving throws. Skilled & Witty Starting at 13th level, you have become an epitome of expertise and sheer skill, both on and off the battlefield. You learn an additional skill, tool, or language of your choice. Alternatively, you can choose a skill or tool you are proficient in. Double your proficiency bonus for checks made using that skill or tool. Additionally, you get advantage on Persuasion and Intimidation checks when trying to defuse a fight. Trick Prodigy Once you reach 17th level, you regain 1 superiority die if you roll initiative and have no superiority dice remaining. Tricks * Break Cover: Spend a superiority die to attack a creature in cover with an attack roll. Add the number rolled to the attack's damage. This attack ignores any cover bonuses the target is benefiting from. * Commander's Strike: When you take the Attack action on your turn, you can forgo one of your attacks and use a bonus action to direct one of your companions to strike. When you do so, choose a friendly creature who can see or hear you and expend one superiority die. That creature can immediately use its reaction to make one weapon attack, adding the superiority die to the attack's damage roll. * Concussive Attack: When you make a successful weapon attack, you can spend a superiority die and add the number rolled to the attack's damage. You cause your target to be discombobulated, imposing disadvantage on the next attack they make. * Disarming Attack: Make an attack roll and expend a superiority die and add the number rolled to the attack's damage. If it succeeds, you force the creature hit to drop one of its held items. The creature must make a Strength saving throw. If they fail, they drop the held item down to their feet. * Disorienting Attack: When you make a successful weapon attack, you can spend a superiority die to disorient them, giving allies an opening. The next attack roll that's made against the target has advantage if the attack is made before the start of your next turn. Add the result of your superiority die to the ally's attack roll. * Evasive Footwork: When you move, you can expend one superiority die, rolling the die and adding the number rolled to your AC until you stop moving. * Intercept: When an enemy that you can see makes a ranged spell attack or a ranged attack within your firearm's range, you can expend a superiority die in order to use a reaction to attempt to shoot it out of the air. Make a ranged weapon attack against the missile or spell. Add the number rolled on your superiority die to the attack roll. These missiles and ranged spells have an AC equal to the attack roll of the creature that shot or cast them. If you succeed, the attack automatically fails as you strike it and either interrupts its effects or knocks it off course. You can use this trick before or after the attack roll is made, but before it's revealed to be a hit or a miss. * Piercing Attack: When you hit with a ranged weapon attack, you can expend a superiority die to have the shot continue on through the target after hitting it in order to attempt to damage an additional creature. If the creature within range of your shot and in the same line as your shot would have been hit by your attack roll, they take damage equal to the number rolled on your superiority die + your Dexterity or Charisma modifier. The damage is the same as the type dealt by the original attack. * Precision Attack: When you make a weapon attack roll against a creature, you can expend one superiority die and add the number rolled to the roll. You can use this trick before or after making the attack roll, but before any effects of the attack are applied. * Rocket Jump: If you make a jump, you can spend a superiority die to make the jump with vim and vigor, adding the number rolled + your Dexterity modifier to that jump's distance. * Slinger's Luck: If your weapon would misfire, you can expend a superiority die in order to channel the inherent luck of your craft to avoid the misfire entirely. Add the number rolled on your superiority die to your next attack roll. * Trip Attack: When you hit a creature with a weapon attack, you can expend one superiority die to attempt to knock the target down. You add a superiority die to the attack’s damage roll, and if the target is Large or smaller, it must make a Strength saving throw. On a failed save, you knock the target prone. * Warning Attack: When you miss a creature with a weapon attack, you can expend a superiority die to attempt to frighten the target as the shot whizzes past them. The target must make a Wisdom saving throw. Subtract the result of your superiority die from their roll. On a failed save, it is frightened of you until the end of your next turn. Vaquero Vaqueros are born and raised in the life of the commonfolk, tending to ranches and animals. Because of this, they are experts at fighting on mounts. Vaqueros are speedy combatants that are hard to pin down, as well as experts at travel and exploration. This makes them naturally inclined to adventure. Back in the Saddle When you choose this trail at 3rd level, your expertise in mount riding shows forth as well. You have advantage on saving throws made to avoid falling off your mount. If you fall off your mount and descend no more than 10 feet, you can land on your feet if you’re not incapacitated. Additionally, mounting or dismounting a creature costs you only 5 feet of movement, rather than half your speed. Finally, when you Run 'N Gun, you can move an additional 5 feet. You can do this a number of times equal to your Dexterity modifier, and you regain all expended uses when you finish a long rest. Galloping Gaucho At 9th level, you are hard to pin down, whether you're mounted or not. If you've moved at least 20 feet in a straight line on your turn, you gain a bonus to your AC equal to half your proficiency bonus (rounded down) until the start of your next turn. Frontiersman Starting at 13th level, you have become adept at surviving the toughest of conditions out in the wild. You are immune to poison and disease, and have advantage on saving throws and ability checks to resist being shoved or knocked prone. Deft Evasiveness Once you reach 17th level, your vigilance to danger lets you dash in and out of danger with the greatest of ease. Creatures have disadvantage on opportunity attacks against you. Additionally, when you are subject to a damaging effect, such as a trap or a cone of cold spell, you can use your reaction to move 10 feet in any direction or command your mount to move 10 feet in any direction before making the saving throw to resist it. If this movement would place you outside of the area subject to the effect, you do not need to make a saving throw to resist it, and are not affected. Delver In the darkest tombs, the most cursed catacombs, and the deepest of dungeons, Delvers are right at home. Skilled navigators and experts at finding and procuring artifacts, they have a nose for trouble, and the right set of skills and know how to get out of any scrape. Catacomb Crawler When you choose this trail at 3rd level, your talent for raiding dungeons begins to truly surface. You gain darkvision out to 60 feet if it do not have it already, and you can move while squeezed into a space smaller than yourself without spending extra movement. Additionally, you gain proficiency in thieves’ tools and navigator’s tools, and get a climb speed of 20 feet. Slapdash Ploy At 9th level, you seem to perform your best work when you have no idea what you're doing. When you use a skill, make a saving throw, or make an attack roll with a weapon you are not proficient with, you can choose to add your proficiency bonus to the roll. You can do this before or after the roll is made, but before it is determined to be a success or failure. Once you use this feature, you cannot use it again until you finish a short or long rest. One Step Ahead Starting at 13th level, you gain a knack for dealing with the dangers of dungeons and their eldritch inhabitants. You are resistant to damage dealt by traps. Additionally, you have advantage on checks you make to disarm traps or identifying creatures. Ace in the Hole Once your reach 17th level, you have a trick up your sleeve that you can pull out the moment it is needed. At any time during another creature’s turn, you can use your reaction to immediately take an extra turn, interrupting the current turn. Once you use this feature, you can’t use it again until you complete a long rest.